Kratos vs Heracles
by The Modern Film Critic
Summary: ONE SHOT! Battle between Spartans.


**A/N** _I got this idea after watching Jason and the Argonauts on Sci-Fi. I hope you all enjoy it :D_

**God of War: Kratos vs. Heracles**

"And that is how I slew the great Hydra in the Aegean Sea," Kratos said as he tookl a large gulp of his mead.

Those crowded around him all began to laugh and rejoice at the Spartan's tale. They clanked their goblets together and shouted, raising their spirits to the ceiling. But there was one in the back, shrouded in darkness who did not take kindly to the story. He clenched his goblet and broke it with his strength Then he stood up and walked towards the drinking Spartan.

"I too have slayed the Hydra," he shouted above the rejoicing.

The others turned to him and Kratos slowly looked him up and down. He wore only a loin cloth and a cloak made of a lion. The mouth of the deceased lion enveloped the man's head. His beard was rougher and thicker than any material and his eyes were glinting coals of Hades fire, attempting to pierce Kratos with their glare.

"And who, my good man, are you," Kratos asked.

The man gave a sly smile and then a minor bow.

"I am the legendary Heracles of Thebes and I have done many a deed to rid this world of the perils of the Gods," the man replied.

Everyone gasped at this, but Kratos just took another drink and set his goblet down hard.

"And what 'deeds' do you speak of, my great Heracles?"

Heracles smirked.

"I have slayed the Nemean Lion, the Stymphalian Birds, and the Hydra YOU supposedly killed, captured the Ceryneian Hind, the Erymanthian Boar, the Cretan Bull, and Cerberus itself, rounded up the Mares of Diomedes, herded the Cattle of Geryon, cleaned the Augean stables, took the Apples of Hesperides, and even stole the Girdle of Hippolyta herself, as well as numerous other deeds you would never be able to accommodate, Spartan."

The crowd cheered and gave toasts to the hero. Kratos smirked and drained the rest of his mead, smashing the goblet down and destroying it.

"I, Theban, impaled the dreaded Hydra, slayed the Minotaur of Hades, retrieved Pandora's box from the Temple of Pandora, escaped from the grasp of Hades, and even slayed the God of War, Ares himself!"

The crowd gasped and cheered for Kratos. Kratos gave a satisfied look to the mighty Heracles.

"Well then Spartan," Heracles said, moving closer to Kratos until they were eyeball to eyeball," Shall we put your strength, courage, and wit against my own?"

The crowd looked at each other, not knowing what to expect. Some trembled, others were wide eyed. Kratos smiled.

"I think we shall find out who is the strongest, bravest, and wisest of us both. Lead the way Heracles."

--

A crowd gathered as the two men went into a small ravine, shaped like a horseshoe. The crowd gathered on the edges, watching intently. Heracles stood before the Spartan, the only addition to his attire was a large club made of olive tree wood. Kratos stood in front of Heracles, his swords shimmering on his back. Heracles smiled as an older man approached them, his body holding it's weight on a shabby cane. He came up to both men and smiled a toothy grin.

"The first task," he said slowly, pointing his cane to a large number of boulders by the rock wall, "is to remove those boulders as quickly as possible."

Kratos smirked as Heracles gave a huge smile.

"I will be able to do that no problem," he shouted victoriously.

Heracles and Kratos waltzed over to their respective piles.

"Begin," the old man shouted.

Heracles shouted as he dropped his club, climbed up the 50 ft pile and stood upon the top. He then began to heave and launch boulders off the top and started to remove the pile. Kratos drew his chained blades and began spinning the around. When he built up enough speed, he launched them continuously at the bottom boulders, hacking into them and destroying them. Heracles looked over and saw the progress Kratos was making and immediately began to pound and punch the boulders, destroying them from the top down. Within minutes, both Kratos and Heracles had both destroyed their respective boulders in the same amount of time. The crowd applauded at both the men's work. Kratos and Heracles glared at one another, ready for the next task.

"For the next task," the old man continued, as he held up two handfuls of seeds, "Is to combat and destroy this groups of adversaries."

He then turned and tossed the seeds at both the combatants and as they hit the earth, they sunk in. The ground shook and then broke apart and 10 minotaurs each emerged from the hole. Heracles and Kratos got into battle positions.

"The first one to slay all their enemies the fastest or whoever's opponent falls, wins the round," the old man said.

Heracles yelled and charged into the group. Kratos immediately launched both his blades into the nearest minotaur, cleaving it's arms off. The minotaur roared as Kratos retracted the blades and charged the group.

Heracles picked up the nearest minotaur and hurled it at the others, knocking them over. Then he ran up to one of them and drove his fist right through it's chest, blood splattering upon the ground. Then he reached up with another hand and snapped it's neck. Then he tore off a horn and hurled it into the head of another, dropping it dead.

Kratos slashed his blade across the neck of a minotaur, it's blood spilling over him. He then threw each blade into the heads of two minotaurs. As he pulled his blades from them, the heads came off, still attached to the blades. He brought both heads into another minotaur and smashed it's head with the others. He then retracted the chains and lept on top of another minotaur.

Heracles picked a minotaur up and dropped it's back on his knee, breaking it's back. Then he picked it up and hit another with it. Heracles then ran to the remains of the boulder's he had just destroyed and picked two up. He used all his might to hurl both of them at two other minotaurs. The rocks collided with their heads, exploding them. Then a minotaur came behind him, wrapping it's clawed hands around him. Heracles broke the grip easy and then threw a punch, breaking it's neck instantly.

Kratos spun the blades around his head, lopping off the heads of the minotaurs as they charged him. Only one stayed from him, roaring as it saw the death of it's comrades. Kratos held his blades tight and grinned evily at the remaining creature.

Heracles faced the remaining four. They charged him, heads down to run their horns through him. Heracles grabbed the horns of the first to and forced them into each other, their skulls breaking as they hit. Then another one passed him by and as it did, he reached around it's head and crushed it. Heracles faced the last minotaur and grinned. It attacked, trying to swing it's claws into him. Heracles dodged them and grabbed one arm. The he grabbed a leg and held it high above him.

Kratos ran up to the minotaur. as it assumed it's defensive stance, Kratos rolled and threw both swords in a swipe, cleaving it in half.

Heracles pulled at both limbs and pulled the minotaur in half.

Kratos smiled victoriously and held his arms high. Heracles did the same. The old man looked at them both.

"You both killed them all in the same time. Both of you score," he said proudly.

Heracles and Kratos each hit the ground, angry.

"Why can't you just lose," they yelled at each other in unison.

"Well we can solve this one other way," the old man said, " Why don't you both just fight each other?"

The two strongmen looked at the old man and then at each other.

"Very well," Heracles said. He walked over to where his club lay, picked it up and through off the lion cloak. He then walked back up to Kratos.

"Are you prepared little man," Heracles said fiercely.

Kratos replied by drawing his blades and delivering a powerful kick to the chest of Heracles. Heracles rolled up from the ground and charged with his club. He struck out at Kratos, swinging the club quickly. Kratos dodged each attack and then did a leg sweep, knocking the legend down. Kratos then yelled and brought both blades down. Heracles rolled away and then brought the club up, hitting Kratos in the jaw and knocking him through the air. Kratos landed and then stood up.

"Not a bad counter," Kratos said, "But can you handle this?"

He began to twirl the blades around and then launched them at Heracles. Heracles blocked the first one, but the second blade embedded into the club. Kratos yanked the club away along with the other blade and broke it, then charged at Heracles once more. Heracles smashed a foot into the ground, causing it to quake around him. Kratos lost his balance and tripped. Heracles then brought a mighty fist up into Kratos' jaw, sending the Spartan flying high into the air. Kratos launched his blades out at Heracles as he flew, but the mighty man grabbed both chains and began to swing Kratos around. Then he launched the God of War high into the air. He smashed his hands into the ground and pulled a large chunk of it out and hurled it at the flying Spartan. The ground hit Kratos and broke apart, bringing the Spartan into a daze and causing him to fall. He hit the ground hard, cracking it. He laid there, beaten. Heracles smiled and walked up to the fallen God. He bent down by his head and wrapped a mighty arm around it.

"Now, mighty God of War, I will snap your neck!"

Just as Heracles was about to break it, Kratos' eyes flashed open.

"Chronos' Rage," he yelled, electricity flying from his hands.

Heracles yelled in pain as the power shocked him and let him go. Kratos then retracted the swords, sheathed them and came behind Heracles, wrapping his arms around the legend's neck. He gave a grunt and snapped it, bringing an end to Heracles. He stood up and held his hands in victory. The old man proclaimed him victorious and the crowd left. After the crowds had left, Kratos dug a grave and buried his adversary.

"You were a worthy fight Heracles. May Zues give you a place in the stars."

Kratos then turned and left the valley to continue his adventures.

**A/N** _Love it? Hate it? In any case lemme know whatcha think of this one shot!!_


End file.
